Mizz Snoots
Mizz Snoots is the shopkeeper of Horrods. She is also probably the neatest and fussiest monster in Monstro City. When you enter her shop she says, "Greetings." What can I get you?" or "Good day. Monsters are my business and business is good!" alike other shopkeepers. Snoots had won Mizz Monstro City beauty contests a number of times , run possibly the most renowned shops for expense and quality, and graduated from none other than OxSnout University , parodying Oxford. Biography Character Encyclopedia Main The winner of a number "Mizz Monstro City" beauty contests and a scholarship to the OxSnout University, Hoity-toity Mizz Snoots has always held her head up a little higher than those around her. Head to the monstrously exquisite Horrods and Mizz Snoots will help you with all your shopping needs. Moshi-tabulous style ''' Mizz Snoots perfects her poshi-Moshi look with ferocious facials, daily antennae polishes and expensive highlights and hairdon'ts. It's no wonder this glamorous It-monster constantly appears in the Gross-ip columns of Miss Preen Magazine. '''Data File Hangout: Horrods Catchphrase: "Good day!" Likes: Shopping, powdering her beak Often spotted: In all the right places Notes * Designer bow hair accessory. * Eyelashes flutter faster than flutterbies. * Always dressed in the latest fashions, Mizz Snoots auctions her old clothes (from the previous week!) Moshipedia Winning several beauty pageants and a scholarship of OxSnout University, Mizz Snoots has always held her head high. When she's not busy selling extravagant items at Horrods, she can be seen in the pages of Miss Preen Magazine. Fact file Main For upwardly-mobile monsters, there's only one place to shop in Monstro City - the hoity-toity home of extravagant un-essentials, Horrods. It's so exclusive that only Moshi Members can get through the door, so for those of you who haven't met her, and for regular Horrods customers, too, here's the lowdown on Horrods' elegant, upper-class shopkeeper Mizz Snoots, the neatest, fussiest monster in town! Eye Say! Mizz Snoots is famous for her fluttering eyelashes. They flutter faster than flutterbies, which is very pretty but has been known to attract hungry birds. Record Breaker! As a young monster, the elegant Mizz Snoots was something of a tomboy. She still holds the records at her school for mud pie making and Rox Tree climbing. Accompanying image of Mississippi Mud Pie and Mizz Snoots strapped to a Rox Tree Bling Thing! The china pots that sit behind Mizz Snoots' shop counter are original Bling DynastyParody of Qing Dynasty vases. They're older than Elder Furi and more valuable than all the monsterpiece paintings in the Googenheim MuseumIt's unknown whether this is an error or not, but the Googenheim as never once been referred to anything along the lines of Googenheim Museum. It's likely just a misconception of the name that wasn't checked, however. put together! Accompanying puzzle Beauty Queen! With her exquisite fashion sense and lush looks, Mizz Snoots is a regular on the beauty pageant scene. She's the only monster to have been crowned Miss Monstro City three years in a row! Accompanying image of her with a tiara and Miss Monstro City-signifying ribbon Poshi Moshi! Her trademark look - gold polka dot dress and matching hair bows - is called 'Poshi-Moshi'. Mizz Snoots once triggered a fashion craze after she appeared on the cover of CosMonstroPolitan Magazine.Parody of Cosmopolitan Magazine Relationships *Roary Scrawl: rather neutral. He mistakenly gave her Tyra Fangs' love song present for Twistmashttp://news.moshimonsters.com/community/blog/content/7021-Twistmas-Disaster! and it is unclear if accepted and/or returned them. Her focus was on Raory being honest to his current partner. *Tyra Fangs: BFF, presumably due to their synonyms: they both model, they're both Monstro City celebrities and they're both interested in general beauty. Snoots is also shown to care for her as, in a Daily Growl post, she insisted that Roary told Tyra the truth about his 'feelings' for Snoots - this, of course, was a mistake. Appearance Mizz Snoots is a monster with insect and bird-like features. She has pink skin and is clad in a spotted golden dress. Her green hair is short with playful bangs, decorated by a golden bow on the right, and she has a pair of antennae on her head, which end in golden bulbs. She wears dark blue trainers, which themselves sport bows similar to the one by her hair. Her turquoise eyes with dark pupils are slightly reminiscent of compound eyes due to their size and their position on her head. She has a beak-like mouth, with its tint matching her hair colour. She has purple blush on her cheeks and her eyelids are dark pink in colour. Some artwork throughout the franchise depict her with a slimmer figure than usual. Height-wise, she seems to be taller than fellow model Tyra Fangs. Fiction As stated, she has a slimmer figure but is shown to shine, as if she were in a pageant at that moment, perhaps connoting such. In series 1 and 2, she looks condescending, too, perhaps standing as an intent testament to her character, which tends to be materialistic and arrogant because of her success - she does run a shop with two incredibly valuable pots therein along with its name parodying that of London's Harrods, one of the most famous shops by quality; she did graduate from OxSnout University , which parodies Oxford, one of the most renowned European universities by beauty and student turnouts; and she has won a beauty pageant three times in a row, something which is considered rare by the fact that judges can be biased over multiple-succession winners. Timeline Trivia *Mizz Snoots has had her name misspelt many times in the franchise, mostly as Miss Snootz, Miss Snoots or Mizz Snootz. This has appeared in canon sources, such as on The Daily Growl, for one. Gallery Mizz Snoots.png Mizz Snoots 1.png S3M5 Mizz Snoots.png S3M5 Mizz Snoots sleep.png|Season 3: Mission 5: Gustbusters Moshlings Theme Park Snootz.png|Moshlings Theme Park Mizz_Snoots_upon_Horrods_becoming_Members_only.jpg|Mizz Snoots upon Horrods becoming Members only Mizz_Snoots_Ultra_Rare_present.jpg|The "ultra rare" present Roary inadvertently gave her (photo found on the second post) Twistmas_Disaster_post.jpg|The photo on the first post of Roary's Twistmas fiasco Mizz Snoots with Wobble-ade Moshi Monsters The Movie.PNG|Mizz Snoots holding a bottle of Toad Soda in Moshi Monsters: The Movie Dewy Baby Bushy Snoots Concepts.png|Bottom Row, First Image, Concept Art Leanneslight characters Background Character Turnarounds.jpg Leamonade movie modelsheet several.jpg Cards TC Mizz Snoots series 1.png TC Mizz Snoots series 2.png TC Mizz Snoots series 3.png Top trump orange Mizz Snoots.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Notes and citations :References :Notes Category:Shopkeepers Category:Characters